


Oikawa X Iwaizumi

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Iwaizumi discovered he was in love with Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa X Iwaizumi

He was beautiful.  
The most beautiful boy in his existance.  
He didn't know a man could be so beautiful.

Oikawa's beauty always struck Iwaizumi.  
How can hair be as soft as that?  
How can skin be as smooth as that?  
How can a body be as perfect as that?  
How can lips be as perfectly shaped as that?  
The thoughts strayed, never leaving Iwaizumi's mind.

He constantly thought of Oikawa's beauty.   
And why Oikawa never dated?  
He was the closest human being to the epitome of perfect.   
He had so much to offer.

He was smart.  
He was kind.  
He was funny.  
He was good-hearted.  
He was a natural born leader.  
He was a brilliant volleyball player. 

Iwaizumi also often thought of why these thoughts affected him so much.  
Why did the image of Oikawa make his heart hurt?  
Why did he do nothing but imagine Oikawa by his side?  
Why did his stomach tie in knots when Oikawa did so much as look at him?  
Why was he so consumed with him?

It was as if he were in love.  
Consumed.  
Over-run.  
Shit.  
Was he in love with Shittykawa?

The more he tries to think otherwise, Iwaizumi finds that he is, in fact, in love with Oikawa.  
He loves the shitty jokes.  
He loves the shitty jabs.  
He loves the shitty “Iwa-Chan”.  
He loves the shitty little man.

His life just became a whole lot more complicated.

“Iwa-Chan, warm-ups are over. Keep up!” Oikawa flashes him a peace sign, giving him a cheesy grin and Iwaizumi winces. Yep, a lot more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Thanking You xx  
> If you want to fangirl over cute Haikyuu characters with me you can find me here: http://facelessbeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
